The present invention is directed to fireworks and containers therefor and, more specifically, to an improved pyramid-shaped fireworks base having an inner fireworks storage cavity for transport and sale and a fireworks mount at an upper end of the pyramid that is equipped with a nesting platform and keeper for securely mounting fireworks for discharge and display in an elevated position.
Cones, fountains and related types of display fireworks come in many shapes and sizes designed to produce a variety of displays. Cones and fountains are popular types of firework displays that generally project an upward steady stream or varying stream of sparks to a certain height or varying heights after which the sparks flow downward in a manner intended to emulate the flow of water projected from a traditional water fountain and similar devices. The fountain effect is enhanced by maintaining airborne for as long as possible and that the sparks remain ignited for as long as possible and ideally from when the sparks exit the firework shell until the sparks contact the ground.
Such fireworks are often packaged in a cone shape structure, which are intended to be placed on the ground for safe usage. Such cones have a two fold and opposed problem. In order to be stable during discharge, the cones are manufactured with a wide base for stability such that the size of the cone is much larger than necessary to hold the actual material that is burnt to produce the fireworks effect. A second inherent limitation of such fountain displays is the height at which the display can project sparks. Consequently, cones are normally much taller and have much wider bases than is necessary to simply contain the substance of the display.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have such fountain fireworks where cones or the like can be made relatively small for transport and display at the time of sale, but whereas the cones can be stable during use and the display is elevated to provide advantages of such elevation.
For such fireworks to be used safely, support platforms for the shells must be designed to meet certain safety criteria, including that platforms not explode and provide a stable platform for launching the fireworks. In particular, a fireworks base that is designed to support a firework during discharge needs to have a minimum foot print or base size that engages the ground and stabilize the device for support. In particular, the base size is designed to provide adequate support in order to insure that the base does not upset or tip over during discharge and accidentally project its contents in an undesired sideways or lateral direction which could cause the fireworks to hit bystanders and/or create fire hazards by hitting houses, grassy areas or other highly flammable locations.
Furthermore, fireworks' shipping or merchandising boxes or packaging must be large enough to receive multiple cones. Because conventional cones must be relatively large, such packaging must also take up substantial space which is directly related to shipping, storage and display expense at the time of sale.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have such a fireworks stand where the cones or the like consume a minimal amount of space and where the overall product can be placed in a comparatively low profile package that is economical to ship and store. It is also desirable that such fireworks be lightweight, easy to use and inexpensive, so as to encourage consumers to acquire and use the product.